A house of night: resurrected
by KittyAliceAngel69
Summary: Neferet allowed Zoey and her friends to escape, Kalona has fled, Now neferet is going to find true love,  this is my version of what could happen after awakened  Neferet allies herself with the ultimate darkness will zoey and her friends save her


A house of night: Resurrected

Neferet

Neferet lay in her chambers, it was morning and Zoey and her friends had left, Kalona has fled, and Neferet didn't have anyone in her bed.

"Damn you Nyx, why did you inter-fear with my plans", She was scolding at herself.

"Neferet", a voice calls.

"Who's there", she answers.

Neferet sits up and gasps as she sees the white bull.

"Why are you here I owe you no debts yet, plus I kept my end of our last bargain you got jack twist though Zoey came back from the other world alive",

"Neferet did I say or ask anything of you",

"Well no",

"Then let me explain why I am here",

"Of course",

"Neferet, queen of the Tsi Sgili, I have come to make you a very, very rare offer",

"What is it",

"My offer is that, you give me your body in bed tonight and I will lead you to resurrect my fallen daughter, she is one powerful being, maybe more powerful than Nyx, but if so, u will love her and she you",

"That is an interesting offer, it's a deal, I will be yours in bed tonight and she will be mine for all of eternity, I am becoming immortal",

"It is done, tomorrow I will show you where she was imprisoned myself",

"Thank you",

Neferet smiles and then looks away as a blinding light goes off and the white bull changes into a strong Native American man.

"Wow you chose a hot body",

"Thank you Neferet",

The bull gets on her bed and the blankets fly off and the room locks so no one knows what is going on. Neferet takes her clothes off for the bull, he examines her body and then starts to kiss her his body rubbing hers. Neferet can't remember anything when she wakes up, but the bull in its human for is next to her.

"That was amazing", she says and gets up to put her clothes on, good thing it was Saturday.

"Now shall I show you where my daughter was imprisoned by those Cherokee women",

"Yes please",

They walk out of the building and Neferet follows him to a large elm tree near the north wall. Neferet examines all of the surroundings and sees an unusual marking on the tree with the form on an ancient Cherokee spirit symbol she can just make out what the symbol was from one of her Cherokee books it meant evil spirit.

"She can only be released by blood and my help, due to our agreement I shall help you",

Neferet nods and the bull traces the symbol and it lights up, he then cuts Neferet's hand and puts in on the symbol, when he takes it off there is no blood on the tree but the symbol is covered in blood, the ground starts to tremble and shake around them as a large stone tomb is revealed in the ground. Neferet along with the bull break the seal and open the tomb.

Inside was a girl of beauty, she had Black hair the colour of night, lips so perfect that it looked like they were carved to perfection, Wings blacker than night like Kalona's only they were bigger and blacker, on the tomb cover lay her weapons, she fought with 3 main weapon sets, her favourite was two switchblades that latch onto her wrist, she had two Katana's on the scabbards, and a large spear with ancient writing on all of them. She was wearing what appeared to be tights, a breast plate and a mini skirt.

Her eye's flash open, Neferet and the white bull jump back. Her eyes were Blood red, as she got up the tomb fell into pieces and darkness none like any had ever witnessed surrounded her, she spread her wings which were around a metre long.

"Who has woken me from my sleep", she says her voice sounded so sweet, that had Neferet not known what she really was she would have mistaken for a kind student.

"I have awoken you from your sleep", Neferet says confidently.

The girl looks at Neferet and her eyes turn to a bright cyan colour, as she scanned Neferet's body, she began to fall for Neferet.

"May I have your name, you are one nice looking babe", she says.

"My name is Neferet, queen of the Tsi Sgili",

"Nice to meet you Neferet, I am Alice daughter of the white bull", to the girls surprise Neferet kisses her.

"Come to my chambers I have a lot to explain to you",

"Very well Neferet", the girl replies and follows Neferet to her room.


End file.
